souleaterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Asura
Asura (阿修羅, Ashura) oder auch besser bekannt als der Kishin der ersten Generation, ist der Hauptantagonist von Soul Eater und ist der erste Kishin, den es je gegeben hat. Vor 800 Jahren war er ein Mitglied von den großen Alten, der Gruppe Deaths und repräsentierte den "Terror". Er wurde von der Hexe Medusa Gorgon mithilfe vom schwarzen Blut von seinem achthundertjährigem Schlaf wiedererweckt und ist der Ursprung des Wahnsinns. Er ist der große Bruder von Death the Kid und der Sohn von Death. Nach einem langen Kampf auf dem Mond konnte er letztendlich von der Shibusen besiegt und auf dem Mond versiegelt werden. Aussehen Asura sieht wie ein dünner, junger und blasser junger Mann aus. Vor der Kishinisierung trug er einen sehr langen, weißen Schal um seinen Kopf und seinen Hals, nur seine Haare waren damals zu sehen. Als Kleidung trug er fünf oder sechs Hemden übereinander, welche sich farblich von einander unterschieden. Über all den Hemden trug er einen dunkelroten Blazer, welcher von schwarzen Streifen geschmückt wird. Er trägt außerdem extrem breite Hosen und Schuhe in schwarzer Farbe. Asuras Markenzeichen sind drei vertikale Augen, weil er selbst eines auf seiner Stirn besitzt. Nicht nur seine Haare sehen wegen weißen Markierungen genau wie das Auge aus, auch in seinen eigenen Pupillen besitzen es. Die drei Augen befinden sich ebenfalls auf seinen Händen und sein extrem langer Schal hat auch viele von den Augen. Er bindet sich den Schal aber so um, dass nur drei der Augen zu sehen sind. Nach seiner Wiedergeburt hatte Asura keine Kleidung und war splitternackt. Um sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien fand Asura eine Lösung, er formte sich einfach aus seiner eigenen Haut etwas um seine Haut zu verdecken. Die Haut ähnelte nun auch seinem Schal und hatte ebenfalls die drei Augen. Er verdeckte nun aber seinen ganzen Kopf Auf dem Mond trug er wieder seine alte Kleidung. Er verdeckte nun im Gegensatz zu früher sein komplettes Gesicht. Während den Ereignissen auf dem Mond scheint es so, als wäre Asura gewachsen und er sieht aus muskulöser aus. Galerie Asura_versiegelt.png|Asura während er versiegelt war. Asura_Wiedergeburt.png|Asura nach seiner Wiedergeburt. Asuras_Outfit_im_Anime.png|Asuras Outfit im Anime. Asura_Monster.png|Asuras monströse Form (Anime). Asura_Blau.png|Asuras blaue Form (Anime). Asura.png|Asuras Gesicht. Persönlichkeit thumb|left|210px|Asuras Reaktion auf das Überleben der Protagonisten. Asura hat eine sehr komplexe Persönlichkeit. Asura ist ein Feigling, er zog sich deswegen viel mehr Kleidung an als es nötig gewesen ist und versteckt sein Gesicht die meiste Zeit hinter seiner Maske. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er der stärkste der großen Alten gewesen ist, war er zugleich auch der Ängstlichste von ihnen. Sein Misstrauen gegenüber alles und jedem hat ihn dazu gebracht, seine eigenen Waffe zu essen. Er ist laut Death sehr Machthungrig und aß Seelen, die nicht in Shinigamis Index standen. Sein Hunger nach Macht hat ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Der Ursprung seines Misstrauens ist seine Furcht, welche ihn auch dazu brachte, machthungrig zu werden. Seine Feigheit zeigte sich auch während seines Kampfes gegen Death, als er lieber floh anstatt weiter zu kämpfen und auf dem Mond forderte er die Anwesenden dazu auf, den Mond zu verlassen. Schon allein seine Präsenz lässt Leute in den Wahnsinn fallen und diese haben dann Halluzinationen. Obwohl er Kämpfe lieber vermeidet, lächelt er trotzdem während diesen und nannte Maka, Black Star und Kid Leute, die es wert sind, von ihm gefürchtet zu werden. Sein Ziel ist es, durch den Wahnsinn Frieden zu erschaffen. Trotz seiner verrückten Persönlichkeit besitzt Asura einen Sinn für Humor und sagte zu Free, er sei ein Macho dass es nicht jeder so gut habe wie er. Er merkte nach seiner Wiedergeburt auch geschockt an, dass er nackt sei. Als er von Noah auf dem Mond angegriffen wurde, wehrte er sich kaum und war sehr ruhig. Später stellte sich heraus, dass dies nur Fassade war und er sich auch noch absichtlich von Chrona einsaugen lies um dem Dämonenschwert zu zeigen, dass er/sie seinen Platz nicht einnehmen kann. Asura zeigte während des Kampfes gegen Maka, Black Star und Kid dass er wahrlich wahnsinnig ist. Er nahm seine Gegner nicht ernst und hatte einen teils sarkastischen Tonfall. Es scheint so, als würde Asura eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit haben, während er seinen Kopf mit seinem Schal bedeckt sagt Asura des öfteren, dass Sachen gruselig wären, wenn er ihn jedoch nicht bedeckt ist er aber sehr ruhig. Als Shinigami sieht Asura die Menschen als Dreck und glaubt, er müsse sie nicht verstehen da dies nicht die Aufgabe von einem Gott ist und möchte nicht, dass sie auf dem Mond "herumflattern". Später bezeichnete er so ziemlich alles als Müll, auch die Noahs, die er ausspuckte, obwohl sie Hexenmeister waren. Dies zeigt, das Asura auch arrogant ist und denkt, dass er nicht von Müll besiegt werden kann. Er nannte die Menschen auch Feiglinge, obwohl er in der Vergangenheit selbst einer gewesen ist. Auch kurz bevor er von Chrona versiegelt wurde lachte er nur wahnsinnig und freute sich auf den Tag, an dem er ausbrechen wird. Im Anime ist Asuras Persönlichkeit etwas anders: Er ist naiv und glaubte, dass Arachne ihn liebte, sie nutzte ihn allerdings nur aus . Er selbst sagt, er habe aufgehört sich etwas vorzustellen während der Zeit, wo er versiegelt war. Vor seinem Tod im Anime konnte Asura Makas Mut nicht verstehen. Asura schreckt auch nicht vor fiesen Tricks zurück und schoss er mit Vajra auf Kid und Azusa, damit er Shinigami besiegen konnte . Fähigkeiten und Stärke Asura gilt als einer der stärksten Charaktere in Soul Eater. Als er wiedererweckt wurde, konnte er trotz seiner noch nicht voll regenerierten Kräften mit Death mithalten. Auch auf dem Mond bewies er, dass er ohne Probleme mit drei talentierten Meistern mithalten, welche auch noch Unterstützung von anderen Mitgliedern der Shibusen erhielten. Weiterhin hatte er während des Kampfes die meiste Zeit die Oberhand. Er wurde nur besiegt, weil Chrona ihn mit BREW versiegelte. Unsterblichkeit Asura scheint unsterblich zu sein, er konnte bei seinen beiden Niederlagen nur endgültig besiegt werden, indem er versiegelt wurde. Es könnte an seiner Abstammung als ein Shinigami liegen, dass er unsterblich ist. Wahnsinn Als einer der großen Alten und einer der Shinigami besitzt er eine eigene art des Wahnsinns, der Wahnsinn des Terrors. Mit diesem kann er Illusionen erschaffen, die seine Gegner plagen. In diesen sehen sie zum Beispiel, wie sie getötet werden, wobei sie sich in Wirklichkeit selber töten. Sein Wahnsinn ist so stark, dass er trotz seiner Versiegelung Illusionen bei Anderen auslöste. Durch sein Wahnsinn wurden auch die Clowns geboren. Ob er den Wahnsinn allerdings kontrollieren kann oder diese Illusionen nur durch seine Präsenz erschaffen werden ist nicht bekannt. Schwarzes Blut Nachdem er mithilfe des schwarzen Blutes wiedererweckt wurde, konnte er dieses ebenfalls benutzen, wobei er es im Gegensatz zu Chrona nicht für den Kampf veränderte. Er reagierte aber auf Chroas Kuppel aus schwarzem Blut, welche er/sie erschaffen hatte und auch auf das Klavierpsiel von Soul. Meisterfähigkeiten Als ein Meister ist Asura in der Lage, eine Waffe zu benutzen, Vajra. *'Strahl': Mit Vajra kann Asura einen Strahl schießen, welcher großen Schaden anrichtet. *'"Bohrer Attacke"': Während er Vajra im Mund hat, kann er mithilfe seiner Seelenwelle auf den Gegner zustürmen und dreht sich währenddessen, wodurch er einem Bohrer ähnelt. *'Seelenresonanz': Trotz der Tatsache, dass er seine Waffe gegessen hat, kann er eine Seelenresonanz mit ihr ausführen. Seelenspürsinn Asura muss laut Clay einen ausgeprägten Seelenspürsinn besitzen, mit welchem er Personen, welche weit entfernt sind, auch spüren kann. Druckwelle Asura kann ein Auge erscheinen lassen, mit welchem er dann die Gegner gegen etwas drücken kann. Mit seiner Hand kontrolliert er, wie fest er sie dagegen drückt. Während er diese Technik benutzt, erscheint ein Auge in der Mitte seiner Hand. Schwarze Energiekugeln Asura kann nachdem er Kraft gesammelt hat eine Art Portal über seinem Körper erscheinen lassen, aus dem er schwarze Engergiekugeln, dessen Zerstörungskraft massiv ist, feuern kann. Sonstige Fähigkeiten *'Flug': Asura ist dazu in der Lage, zu fliegen und das ohne Hilfsmittel oder Magie. *'Schal': Asura bentutzt oftmals seinen Schal für seine Angriffe. Er ist dazu in der Lage, den Gegner zu schneiden und ist auch sehr robust, er konnte damit starke Angriffe abwehren. Mit ihm konnte er auch eine schwarze Feuerkugel erschaffen. Seinen Schal kann er auch verlängern. Handlung Vergangenheit Asura ist ein Teil von Death, welcher seine Furcht beinhaltete. Er spaltete diesen Teil von seiner Seele ab um ein perfekter Gott der Ordnung zu werden und dadurch wurde Asura geboren. thumb|Asura wird die Haut abgezogen.|210px Asura wurde später ein Mitglied der großen Alten, der Organisation seines Vaters und war der Stärkste unter den Acht Mitgliedern. Eines Tages tötete er alle Hexen die sich im Osten befanden bevor die restlichen Mitglieder eintrafen. Jedoch war er auch der ängstlichste Krieger der Gruppe und fürchtete sich ständig vor einem Hinterhalt und vertraute grundsätzlich Niemandem. Er war machtsüchtig und wurde nach einiger Zeit korrupt. Er begann Seelen zu essen, welche nicht auf dem Index standen und wurde zum ersten Kishin. Bevor er jedoch anfing die Seelen zu essen verschlang er auch noch seine Waffe, Vajra. Death konnte aber nicht tatenlos zusehen und versiegelte den Kishin indem er einen Siegelbeutel aus seiner eigenen Haut erschuf. Death baute über dem Versieglungsort die Shibusen, einer Akademie welche die Geburt eines neues Kishin verhindern soll. Auf Leben und Tod Eruka schaffte es, dem Beutel des Kishins schwarzes Blut zu spritzen und dem Kishin wurde neues Leben eingehaucht. Asura war splitternackt und dehnte die Haut an seinem Arm und bewegte sich mittels komischer Bewegungen auf Eruka zu und nachdem er die Hexe näher betrachtete, schrie er sie an und die Hexe tat dasselbe. Black Star griff Asura mit Black Star Big Wave an, Asura hob nur seine Hand und zielte auf Black Star . Der junge Meister blutete aufeinmal aus der Nase und wurde weggeschleudert. Kid wollte seinen Kameraden rächen, wurde jedoch ebenso mit Leichtigkeit vom Kishin besiegt. Asura machte sich aus seiner Haut Kleidung und bemerkte, dass er nackt ist. Er verschwand mit den Worten, dass er sich sofort verhüllen muss und nicht jeder es so gut hat wie Free, welchen er als Macho bezeichnete. Asura schwebte nun über Death City und sofort kamen alte Siegel des Shinigami raus um den Kishin wieder einzufangen. Asura zerfetzte die Siegel und ein alter Bekannter von ihm tacuhte auf, Death. Asura offenbarte ihm sein Gesicht und sie fingen an, über ihr momentanes Aussehen zu reden. Shinigami wollte Asura wieder töten und fing den Kampf mit einem Shinigami Chop an. Asura wurde durch die mächtige Attacke auf den Boden geschleudert und fing an zu lachen. Er wollte seinem Meister daran erinnern, wie es ist gehäutet zu werden und griff ihn mit seiner eignen Haut an. Death sendete die Attacke jedoch einfach mit einer Stoßwelle an Asura zurück und dieser bekam Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper. thumb|Asura durchbricht das Schild von Death.|210px Asura lächelte und flog auf Shinigami zu, während des Fluges lies er seine Waffe Vajra erscheinen. Death verteidigte den Angriff mit seinem Schild und Asura konnte das Schild durchbrechen und einen Teil von Shinigamis Körper zerstören. Dieser wurde nun sehr wütend und griff Asura mit seinen Schattenhänden an nachdem er ihm beleidigte. Asura wusste jedoch von Deaths Schwäche und war außerhalb von Death City. Mit den Worten dass sie sich nie wiedersehen werden verschwand der Kishin im Himmel. Die Verfolgung Asura schickte Justin Law, damit er Chrona zusammen mit dem Clown exekutiert, da er auf die massive Kuppel bestehend aus schwarzem Blut reagierte. Der zweite Krieg auf dem Mond thumb|left|210pxpx|Asura erscheint vor Sid Nachdem seine Clowns besiegt wurden, erwachte Asura und der KIshin fing an, sich eine Gruppe von Leuten bestehend aus Sid, Akane, Clay, Noah und Gopher in den Nasenlöchern des Mondes zu zubewegen. Er näherte sich sich und fing an, alle Anwesenden auf dem Mond mit seinem Wahnsinn un seinen Halluzinationen verrückt zu machen, sie zum schreien zu bringen und verdeckte durch den Wahnsinn seine Anwesenheit. Maka konnte den Wahnsinn mit Soul temporär im Zaum halten und Asura stand plötzlich vor Sid. Dieser zögerte nicht und schmiss Dynamit auf Asura während er sich entfernte. Noah sprang glücklich auf den Kishin zu um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und griff ihn sofort mit einem Monster an. Asura tötete das Monster mit einer Schockwelle und Noah rief nun einige Ameiseb herbei, welche aber auch problemlos enthauptet wurden. Noah beschwor nun eine durch Brew verstärkte Ameiser herauf und der Index vereinte Noah mit ihr. Noah trat den Kishin durch die Gegend und wurde von Noah mittels den Beißern der Ameise festgehalten. Asura wollte von Noah wissen, wieso er nach Wahnsinn strebt und ihn schlägt. Er sagte, dass der Wahnsinn noch weiter unten ist und Noah forderte ihn dazu auf, ruhig zu sein. Asura offenbarte sein Gesicht und sagte, dass es im inneren weiter unten ist, die Ordnung welche ihn „erschuf“. Asura sprach eigentlich die ganze Zeit mit Chrona, welche/r hinter Noah erschien und Asura fragte das Dämonenschwert, ob er/sie den Platz mit ihm tauschen möchte. Die dunkle Seite des Mondes thumb|Asura verschwindet im schwarzem Blut.|210px Chrona tauchte sowohl Noah als auch Asura ins schwarze Blut und löste sie im Blut auf. Asura wehrte sich garnicht und blieb ruhig während des Prozesses. Noah wurde von Ragnarök ausgespuckt, während Asura in Chrona verblieb. Chrona kämpfte gegen Black Star und Maka und verstärkte seine/ihre Fähigkeiten indem er/sie eine Resonanz mit Asura ausführte. Nachdem Chrona besiegt wurde, erkannte Asura, dass Chrona nicht würdig war in seine Fußstapfen zu treten und lies vier Hände welche die Form seines Schals haben aus dem Rücken Chronas erscheinen. Diese schlossen das Dämonenschwert in eine Kugel ein und Asura übernahm die Kontrolle über den Körper. Asura schaute aus einem kleinem Loch heraus. Maka griff die Kugel in der Hoffnung Chrona zu befeien, es war jedoch nutzlos und Asura stieß sie weg. Asura verschloss die Kugel um sich komplett wieder in sein altes ich zu verwandeln und kam schließlich heraus. Währenddessen kam Kid auf dem Mond an um am Kampf teilzunhemen. Asura forderte die Gruppe auf, den Mond zu verlassen und griff Spirit mit seinem Schal an. Er lies daraufhin Vajra erscheinen und schoss einen Strahl mit seiner Waffe an. Die drei jungen Meister wurden nicht von seiner Attacke getroffen und Asura fand, dass sie gruselig wären. Kid griff Asura alleine an um seine Aufgabe als Shinigami zu erfüllen, Asura Lächelte jedoch nur und schickte Kid nach einem Schlag ins Gesicht mit seinem Schal weg. thumb|left|Asura wurde von Black Star erwischt. Black Star machte nun seinen Zug und griff ihn mit Black☆Star Typ Zero "Masamune": Gemeisterte Technik Unbegrenzter Schwerterstil an und konnte ihn verletzen. Asura bemerkte, dass Black Stars Fähigkeiten an die schwarze Masse erinnerten und fand dies gruselig. Der Kishin griff den Meister daraufhin an und Asura ging näher an ihn ran. Asura konnte nun Black Stars Gesicht sehen und fand es nun noch gruseliger. Dadurch sendete er eine Halluzination an sein Gehirn, welche jedoch von Maka gestoppt wurde. Asura zeigte wieder sein Gesicht und sah ein, dass er nicht ewig weglaufen konnte. Er wollte sie alle nun mittels des Wahnsinns auslöschen. thumb|Asura kämpft gegen Kid.|210px Asura offenbarte nun, dass Kid sein Bruder ist und fragte ihn, welcher von ihnen der bessere Shinigami ist. Kid war geschockt zu erfahren, dass der Kishin sein Bruder ist und Asura klärte ihn auf, wie sowohl er als auch Kid erschaffen wurden. Death durch das abspalten seiner eigenen Seele Kid und Asura. Kid war geschockt und griff Asura mit seinen Pistolen an, er traf den Kihsin jedoch mit keinem seiner Angriffe. Kid lies nun Objekte erscheinen, mit denen er genau wie sein Vater fliegen konnte und stürzte sich auf seinen Bruder. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass sein Vater jemanden wie Asura geschaffen hat und wurde von Asuras Schal weggeschleudert. Asura erklärte nun seinem jüngerem Bruder, wieso Death ihn erschuf, sein Vater wollte Perfekt sein und erschuf aus seiner Furcht Asura. Kid glaubte nicht daran, mit Asura verwandt zu sein und fragte ihn, wieso Kid als das Kind vom Shinigami dennoch Furcht verspüren kann, da er mit Asura jegliche Furcht aus seinem Körper entfernt hat. Asura war etwas enttäuscht, dass sein Bruder es nicht verstand und erklärte Kid, wieso er als sein zweites Kind erschaffen wurde. Kid sollte kindisch sein und sollte keine Erfahrung haben, damit er nach und nach lernt, was Furcht bedeutet. Kid glaubte Asura immer noch nicht, da seine Sanzu Streifen bei seiner Geburt nicht verbunden waren und Asura gab seinem Bruder den Grund dafür: Er sollte nicht wie Asura werden. Plötzlich kam Maka und verteidigte Kid mit den Worten, dass er und Asura sich nicht ähneln. Asura griff Maka an und bezeichnete die Menschen als Shinigamis Puppen, welche nach seinen Idealen leben. Black Star griff nun Asura mit seinen Schwertern an, welche er noch von seinem vorherigen Angriff übrig hatte und kickte den Kishin zu Boden. Black Star war aber noch nicht fertig und verstärkte seine restlichen Schwerter, indem er sie vergrößerte. Er schrie zu Asura, dass die Menschen stärker als die Götter sind und griff ihn weiterhin an. Asura war unbeeindruckt von Black Stars Angriff und bezeichnete die Menschen als schwach und dumm. thumb|left|Asura jagt Black Star seine Seelenwelle rein. Black Star fragte den Kishin, wieso er als Gott der Furcht nicht versucht, die Furcht von Anderen zu verstehen, anstatt sich über seine eigene Furcht aufzuregen. Asura bezeichnete dies als die Natur eines Gottes und fragte zu Black Star, wieso ein Gott "Müll" (die Menschen) verstehen wolle. Nachdem Black Star ihm erklärte, wieso er Leute wie Asura nicht mag und Asura sagte Zu Black Star, dass sein Bruder genau wie er selbst ist. Asura jagte Black Star daraufhin seine Seelenwelle rein und Maka wollte ihn retten, sie wurde aber auch vom Kishin weggestoßen. Asura verschloss nun sein Gesicht wieder in seinem Schal und lies seine Waffe Vajra erscheinen. Black Star, welchen er mit seinem Schal gefangen hielt, bekam daraufhin einen Strahl aus Vajra direkt in seinen Mund und damit in seinen Bauch. Black Star spuckte den Strahl jedoch aus und Asura war erstaunt über die Tat von Black Star. Asura wollte seinen Gegnern zeigen, wie es ist von der Furcht zerstört zu werden. thumb|Asura schleudert Maka weg.|210px Asura wollte ihnen alle Arten der Furcht zeigen, angefangen mit der physischen Furcht, dem Terror und griff die drei Meister mit seinem Schal an. Als er Maka angreifen wollte fragte er sie, wieso solch ein "Abschaum" wie die Menschen auf dem Schlachtfeld befindet und nachdem Maka antwortete, dass dies auch ein Kampf für die Menschheit ist, wurde sie von Asura in einen Felsen geschleudert. Asura forderte die Leute, die auf dem Mond waren auf, den Mond zu verlassen und wieder zur Erde zu gehen, da sie als Abschaum keine Erlaubnis haben, auf dem Mond "herumzuflattern". Ein erzürnter Kid kam auf Asura angeflogen und schoss vergeblich auf den Kishin. Asura fragte Kid, ober Angst hätte durch die Aktivierung des dritten Sanzu Streifen genau so wie er zu werden und fing an, eine schwarze Kugel mit seinem Schal zu erschaffen, welche er auf Kid schleuderte und meinte, Kid sollte auch Angst haben. Black Star griff Asura wieder an, auch er wurde ohne Probleme weggeschleudert. Asura sagte zu Kid, dass er bei seinem Erwachen als vollständiger Shinigami einsehen wird dass er keinen Deut besser als sein Bruder ist und dass er dann genau wie Death und Asura die Macht besitzt, die Welt in den Wahnsinn zu stürzen. Dies war das Grauen, die Furcht des Wissens. Maka und Black Star führten eine Kettenresonanz durch und Asura bezeichnete die Menschen weiterhin als Abschaum, welcher herumflattert und kündigte an, ihn zu verbrennen. Während er einen Angriff vorbereitete, rammte Black Star ihm sein Knie in den Kopf hielt seinen Kopf fest, damit Maka ihn mit der Hexenmeisterjagd treffen konnte. Durch die Kettenresonanz waren die Beiden viel stärker und schafften es, Asura in eine Wand zu schleudern. Nach einer Rede von Maka entschied sich Kid letztendlich, zu einem echten Shinigami zu werden und leitete die Verbindung des dritten Sanzu Streifen ein. thumb|left|Asura beobachtet Kids Entwicklung Während Kid sich schließlich zu einem echten Shinigami verwandelte, sagte Asura zu ihm, dass er wie sein Vater werden soll und menschlichen Abschaum kontrollieren soll wenn er möchte. Kid behauptete, dass er ein Shinigami nach den Vorstellungen seines Vaters werden würde und daraufhin sagte Asura zu Kid, dass er als Gott erkennen wird, wie schwach die Menschen doch seien. Kid wurde schließlich zu einem echten Shinigami und bemerkte, welche Macht die Shinigamis haben. Mit ihrer Macht könnten sie die Menschen in emotionslose Puppen verwandeln und er war stolz auf Death, weil er diese Kraft nicht einsetzte. Kid glaubte, dass er an die Menschen geglaubt hatte, trotz des Wahnsinns, welcher sich auf der ganzen Welt verbreitete und sagte zu Asura, dass Death und er sich überhaupt nicht gleichen. Asura schrie, was das nun für einen Unterschied machen würde. Asura fragte Kid, ob Death nur anders gewesen war, weil er den Wahnsinn der Ordnung nicht genutzt hatte und deswegen die Menschen mit Furcht leben müssen. Asura fragte Kid, ob er es mag, wie er zu sein und forderte ihn dazu auf, den Wahnsinn der Ordnung zu benutzen. Kid griff Asura mit den Worten an, dass er an die Menschen glaube und Asura bemerkte, dass Kid zwar stärker geworden war, jedoch noch nicht so stark wie Black Star war. Asura schaute auf die restlichen Personen auf dem Mond herab und bezeichnete sie als schwach und behauptete, dass Kid den Wahnsinn der Ordnung benutzen müsste um sich von Asura zu unterscheiden. Black Star nahm das Kompliment vom Kishin an und Asura und Asura begründete dies mit der Aussage, dass Black Star schon längst das Limit eines Menschen überschritten hat und ihn von nun an Samurai nennen wird. Black Star bedankte sich nochmal für die Worte, jedoch bezeichnete er sich als einen Menschen, welcher Götter übersteigt und sie als Müll bezeichnet. Maka griff Asura hinterrücks mit der Hexenmeisterjagd an und Asura war verwirrt wegen Maka, weil sie als normaler Mensch ihren Kampf nicht stören soll. Kid griff Asura ebenfalls mit seinen Pistolen an und Asura lies eine schwarze Kugel erscheinen, welche das Trio in eine Wand presste. thumb|Asura ersticht Maka.|210px Soul spielte derweil auf seinem Klavier und darauf reagierte das schwarze Blut in Asuras Körper. Wegen des Klavierspiels wollte Asura nun Maka und Soul als erstes ausschalten, als er sie angreifen wollte, griffen Black Star und Kid ein um das Vorhaben des Kishins zu verhindern. Asura presste seine Hände zusammen und lies eine Art Portal erscheinen, aus welchem eine Kugel des Wahnsinns raus kam, welche die beiden Meister traf. Asura hatte nun genug Zeit, um zu Maka zu gelangen und erstach sie mit der bloßen Hand. Plötzlich packte Maka die Hand von Asura und es schien, als wäre sie wahnsinning geworden. Mit ihren Händen versuchte sie, die Hand des Kishins herauszuziehen, Asura zog sie aber selbst heraus. Makas Körper wurde in schwarzes Blut gehüllt und sie trug nun ein Kleid aus dem schwarzem Blut. Asura bemerkte, dass Maka und Soul durch die Töne des Keyboards auf Soul in seiner Waffenform miteinander verbunden waren. Maka, kid und Black Star sprachen darüber, wie sie eine Öffnung in Asuras Verteidigung finden könnten und Asura behauptete, dass sie ihm noch nicht mal zu nah kommen könnten. Asura schleuderte Maka mit seiner schwarzen Kugel wieder weg, lies Vajra aus seinem Mund erscheinen und stürmte auf Maka zu. Er stach ihr Vajra in ihre Schulter und wollte den Strahl der Waffe abfeuern, aber sie wurde von Black Star gerettet. Asura brach Black Stars Arm und dieser fiel zu Boden. Asura sagte höhnisch, dass es schade sei, dass sie keine besseren Freunde habe, da es dann einen besseren Kampf gäbe. Kid griff Asura nun an, seine Angriffe zeigten wieder keine Wirkung und Asura fragte ihn, was ein gerade erst "geschlüpfter" Shinigami ihm anhaben könne. Black Star war wieder auf den Beinen und griff Asura mit seinem Katana an. Asura war enttäuscht, weil Black Star nun nicht mehr so stark war und sah ein, dass er auch nur ein Mensch war. Maka griff auch an, Asura presste sie aber alle wieder an die Wand. thumb|Asura presst alle drei an die Wand.|left|210px Asura presste sie immer fester an die Wand und fing an davon zu reden, dass Menschen feige seien und bezeichnete sie als verzweifelte Wesen. Asura sagte, sie sollen sich lieber die Kleidung eines Babys anziehen und ihn zum Lachen bringen und riet den Menschen auch, sich im Schatten wie er zu verstecken. Asura presste die drei Meister noch fester an die Wand und fragte Kid während er wahnsinnig lachte, wieso er den Wahnsinn der Ordnung nicht verwende um seine Freunde zu retten. Asura nannte die drei Meister zerquetschte Frösche und sagte, dass es ihn nicht mehr interessiere, ihnen die verschiedenen Arten der Furcht zu zeigen und zuzufügen und wollte sie nun töten. Plötzlich wurde Asura von einem Schuss getroffen, welcher von der Erde kam. Asura schoss mit Vajra auf die Verantwortlichen für den Schuss, Kilik, Eruka und Azusa, aber sie wurden von Frees unsterblichem Körper beschützt. Die Death Scythe Marie Mjölnir wurde ebenfalls auf Asura geworfen, aber sie verfehlte ihr Ziel. Mit eigener Kraft konnte sie den Kishin dennoch zweimal treffen. Asura wollte sie angreifen, aber sie wurde von Akane und Sid beschützt. thumb|Die Kishinjagd.|210px Asura regte sich über all die Menschen auf und wurde plötzlich von Gopher angegriffen. Dieser forderte ihn dazu auf, die anderen Noahs freizulassen. Asura ging der Bitte von Gopher nach und spuckte sie aus. Black Star packte Asura von hinten und Kid ebenfalls. Maka bereitete ihren Angriff vor und Asura griff die Miester auf seinem Rüchen mit seinem Schal an. Maka stürmte nun auf ihn zu und Asura fragte sie, ob sie wirklich seine Welt betreten möchte, da diese voller Wahnsinn und Terror wäre. Mit der Kishinjagd traf sie Asura mitten ins Herz. Maka steckte die Sense immer weiter in Asuras Körper hinein und Asura fragte sie, wie sie all den Terror in seinem Körper allein bekämpfen möchte. Maka antwortete darauf, dass Asuras Angst alle zusammen gebracht habe, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Die Sense ging schließlich durch Asuras Körper und Maka erzählte dem Kishin, dass sogar Götter wie Asura selbst wissen dass das Sprichwort "Viele Sandkörner können ein Schiff sinken" von den Menschen stammt und wollte dem Kishin es nun weismachen. Maka ging daraufhin in Asuras Körper hinein. Während Kid und Black Star Asura festhielten, lachten sie darüber, dass Maka so schlecht Klavier gespielt hatte. Asura befreite sich aus dem Griff der beiden Meister war verwundert, weil sie sogar in solch einem Moment lachen konnten. In seinem Körper wollte Asura Maka und Soul daran hindern, zu flüchten und sagte ihnen, dass es hoffnungslos sei, einen Ausweg in all der Dunkelheit in seinem Körper zu suchen. Soul hatte jedoch schon einen Fluchtweg gefunden und sie folgten ihm. Asura kämpfte weiterhin gegen Kid und Black Star und war unverletzt. Asura sprach über das Sprichwort, welches Maka vorhin erwähnte und sagte, dass die Menschen nun auf Sandkörner reduziert wurden. Asura griff die Anwesenden an und bemerkte, dass sie genau wie Sandkönrer weg flogen. Plötzlich erschien ein Netz in der Mitte seines Körpers. In seinem Körper wollte Asura Maka und Soul immernoch an der Flucht hindern und "saugte" das Lied, an dem sich Maka und Soul orientierten ein, wo durch das Netz in der Mitte seines Körper verschwand. Black Star wurde wütend, weil Asura Maka und Soul blockierte und stürmte auf den Kishin zu. Black Star lies sich nicht von Asuras Angriffen aufhalten und der Kishin war etwas verzweifelt, weil Black Stars Geist noch nicht gebrochen war. Als Black Star Asura erreichte, schlug Asura ihn ins Gesicht. thumb|Maka kommt aus Asuras Körper heraus|210px Kid half Black Star und Black Star konnte das Netz mittels seinen Schattenschwertern wieder erscheinen lassen. In Asuras Innerem führte Maka die Kishinjagd aus und konnte mit einem Sensenschnitt den Körper verlassen. Viel Blut strömte aus der Wund und Asura gab zu, dass er nun zum ersten Mal wirklich Furcht verspürte. Asura fragte, ob ihn die Tatsache, dass er nie gegen Menschen verloren hatte ihn zum fürchten brachte. Asura drohte, durch Chronas Plan, ihn mit seinem/ihrem Blut des Wahnsinns zu versiegeln, besiegt zu werden. thumb|left|Asura verabschiedet sich. Immer mehr schwarzes Blut kam aus seinem Körper und Asura fragte grinsend, ob sie die physische Furcht durch das Aufgeben ihres Körpers besiegen würden, die intellektuelle Furcht durch BREW überwinden und die emotionale Furcht durch das Benutzen von anderen als Säulen un sich selbst zu helfen. Diese Säulen seien jedoch leicht zu zerbrechen und wenn diese Zeit gekommen sei, wird der Wahnsinn wieder seinen Platz einnehmen. Asura verabschiedete sich mit den Worten, dass sie bis dahin ihr bestes tun sollten, um zusammen in Furcht zu zittern. Der komplette Mond wurde von Asuras schwarzem Blut umgeben. Trivia *Asura isst im Anime Seelen genau wie Ragnarök und Soul, er verschlingt sie einfach. *Asura sind im Hinduismus dämonische himmlische Wesen, im Buddhismus eifersüchtige dämonische Wesen. Navigation en:Asura fr:Asura pt-br:Asura es:Asura Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Meister Kategorie:Wahnsinn Kategorie:Die großen Alten Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Angehörige des Kishins Kategorie:Antagonisten